Cartoon High
by solar-sun
Summary: What happens when I deside to put all my favorite cartoons going to high school together? One crazy school! Please R and R


This is a weird idea but it struck me as fun to do so this is my very first episode of *drum roll*  
  
Cartoon High!  
  
*Dances weirdly around* I am your host Candy, Suger Goddess Candy to be exact! (And yes I do mean to spell sugar wrong) Every episode our cartoon peoplez will come and join me! We will have laughs, sorrows, parties, and just a whole bunch of good fun! Now let's get on with the show. . .  
  
Day One: Of Juri, Mars, and. . .a. . .Puck?!  
  
Dragging her feet she begins to walk to her high school. Another boring year, another boring class. . .  
  
Or so she thought. . .  
  
"Hey bro! I can't wait to try this so called 'high school' out!" He yells at the top of his lungs behind her. Candy quickly turned around to tell the teenager to be quiet, the first day of school was not ment for cheering but for sorrow. That's when she almost fell backword. . .  
  
". . .Giant Ducks?!" She mumbled out gazing at the seven ducks that walked passed her. "What the hecks going on?!" She regained her composure and quickly ran up beside them. "So, your going to school. . ." The blond one nodded happily. He seemed really energetic.  
"Yepperiza! Your world told us that we gotta go to school so we can become citizans of your planet. I'm Nosedive, this is my Bro Wildwing, His friend Canard, that blond smart chick over there is Tany, the red head is Mal-gal, the large one behind us is my big old friend Grin, and the one holding the sword is Duke. . ." Candy said hi to all the over sized ducks and gave them her name.  
"You can't take weapons to High School. . ." She stated looking and seeing what looked to be oversized guns on their belts and Duke's sword.  
"Awwww Man!" Nosedive said then taking his gun off. Everyone handed him their guns and continued to walk. "You know how far back I would have to walk?!" He yelled. That's when he just tossed them in the garbage and rushed up regaing his spot from before. "We're hockey stars! We're the Mighty Ducks!" Candy giggled at his hyperness and thought maybe this woudn't be a bad year after all. . .  
  
"But Teeennnnnchhhhhhi!" A pleading voice said from behind. Candy stopped, afraid to turn around and see what was going on. When she did she saw four people all piled up ontop of one poor boy. "I don't want to go to high school!"  
"I do." A purpled hair girl said who was waring the weirdest outfit standing up and looking angrey at the gray haired woman who just complained. "Sasami and I need to go if we are to stay on Earth any longer, fathers orders." That's when a pinked haired girl ran up from behind the group.  
"I think I'll join you five on the quest for the knowage of the universe." She said giving off a laugh that cauzed sweat drops on everyone around her.  
"Cool!" Said the blue haired one jumping up and down. "I'll know somebody in my class!" She hugged the pink haired girl.  
"Can we continue walking?" Mummbled a male voice who was ovously being crushed by the four girls. They all jumped up apolizing to the poor dark haired guy who appeared when they did. He walk passed Candy as the girls all ran after him. And eventully a bunny type thing hopped by.  
"What the heck?" She said finally realizing the time and headed toward the light pole that she always met her friend at. He was standing there in shock.  
"What just happened?" He asked turning to her. Rubbing the back of her head she let out a sigh.  
"I don't know. And right now I don't care, we're gonna be late for class if we don't go now." He nodded and they walked inside the doors.  
Outside the school on the other hand three bikes pulled up and leather and jean clad guys got off their bikes.  
"Why did Charlie have to go and open her big mouth to those officals about us being aliens!" He pulled off his helmet and a two big ears came out with two red antennas. They where mice, giant mice. The grey one laughed after putting his helmet away.  
"What was she going to tell them? We where really disfigured humans, Vinnie?" He said. The orange one with sunglasses smirked at that comment.  
"We are guests of this planet and we will abide by their rules." He pushed his sunglasses up to more and they all headed inside.   
  
Candy walked down the hallways looking around.   
"Scott, how many new students did we have last year?" She asked turning to her friend.   
"Four or five, hard to say really." He replied looking around. "Well counting those six ducks and all the new girls with Tenchi I would say we've got that beat." When he said that Tenchi came running out of a class room.  
"Ryoko I told you not to do that!" He yelled. That's when noises came from the room he just ran out of to see a giant monster attacking the purple haired girl.  
"I will have that seat Ryoko! I am of Royal blood!" The girl yelled throwing what seemed to be purple energy at the weird monster. Candy and Scott ducked away from the door and continued down the hallway acting like they saw nothing.  
"When did this school turn upside down." Candy said still looking around. "Now I want that boring school year I was dreading on the way to school today."  
"Maybe it won't be so bad." Scott said. "We'll get to meet a lot of new people." That's when three giant mice walked past them. ". . .or Mice."  
"Don't forget the Ducks." Candy chimmed in. He sighed and they entered their first hour class.  
  
Ryoko glanced over at Tenchi who was watching the teacher and trying to take notes. That's when she passed him a note of her own. Laughing she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and watched the teacher write on the chalk board all the rules they where to know since it was their senior year.  
'I hope Tenchi likes my note. . ." She sighed and began to blush. 'High school seems to be a real drag. I wonder why they make him go here. He would learn three times as much in a few minutes if I took him with me on one of my adventures. . ."  
"Miss Ryoko. . ." The teacher's voice broke through. When Ryoko realized what was going on, the teacher had the note she had passed to Tenchi, she was holding it out for everyone to see, and she had been addressing the love sick Ryoko for quiet some time. She fell back off her seat.   
Aeka, who was seated on the other side of tenchi was having a ball with what had just happened.  
'High school seems so fun!' She said almost in tears. 'I should have come here a long time ago!' Ryoko gave her an ice cold glance and returned to her upright position in her desk.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Hikababa, I got carried away. This is a new thing for me. I'm so excited to be here and since Tenchi knew what was going on, I thought I could get help from him. . ." Ryoko fed the teacher who seemed to have bought it.  
"No passing notes in class, ya hear."  
"I do know that know." Ryoko said casting her glance downword and making herself seem more humble. The teacher headed back up to the chalkboard and continued to write out more rules including the one about no passing notes. The five ducks turned forward to watch her as two of the mice walked in holding notes. Mrs. Hikababa sighed taking the notes and pointing to enpty seats right behind Tenchi and Aeka. They nodded and headed there without a word.  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
"Awwwwww man!" His voice was heard looking down at the piece of paper. It read,  
  
Must start at Jr. Level.  
  
Vinnie looked back at where Throttle (the orange one with sunglasses), and Modo (the grey one) had gone. Not only did he have to go back into high school again, he had to go a year more then his bros.  
"This sucks." He muddered as he walked down the hallway looking for room 165. The hallways always seemed to get longer as he turned corners. That's when he noticed a girl who was taking a drink from the water fountain. They had passed her in the hallway before. He had remembered it cuz her and her friend where standing near the exit where they had come in. Her eyes gazed up to see him standing there watching her. Fully standing up, she wiped away the water and walked over to him.  
"Your new, right?" She asked. He nodded. "What are you looking for?"  
"Room 165." A smile drew across her face.   
"That's where I'm in now. Just follow me." Nodding he began to walk behind her. She turned and opened a door to the left. "This is it." Candy allowed him to enter and then she shut the door behind herself. The teacher took the note and placed him in a seat next to a blond duck, Nosedive.  
"Dude! Another alien! Alright!" Nosedive burst out. The teacher sends him a glare and then gets back to her lecture. Vinnie glanced around the room to look at all his new classmates.  
'This is stupid. Remind myself to put eggs in Charlies boots when I get home.' He giggled and then desided to listen half way at least to what the teacher was saying.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A bunch of girls walk in the doorways, near the office, of the school.  
"A new school!" A smaller one of them exclaimed glancing around. She had pink hair and red eyes. "This is going to be fun." A few out of the group fell down when hearing that. A blue haired girl looked around.  
"I heard that this school is a fine one."  
"Only Amy would research to see if a school is good or not." A blond haired girl with a big red bow said. Amy, the blue haired girl, giggled shyly.  
"An education can lead you down the right paths of life." A short sandy blond haired woman said stepping out of the doorway with a green haired woman following her.  
"Amara is right, you know." She said with a smile. "I hope they have a good band here."  
A deep green haired woman smiled.  
"Darien and I have college to attend to in a few minutes, have fun." She said leaving them there.  
"Hotaru, you think we'll be in the same class?" The pink haired girl said.  
"Probaby, Rini." She replied wiping back her short black hair (with a deep purple shine to it) behind her ears.  
"There's gotta be a good cooking class in this school. Maybe I can show the teachers a thing or two!" A brown ponytailed girl said.   
"Lita, are you really going to take cooking? I mean you know a lot about it the subject already. Don't you think it would be wise to take a few classes you haven't had?" Amy said. "You to Serena." The long blond haired girl with two buns on the top of her head fell down. "Art will only get you so far in life and if your going to be the ruler of Crystal Toyko some day you'll need a well rounded education."   
"Amy's right, Meatball head." A long black haired girl said. "We don't need a ditzy ruler to protect."  
"Raye!" Serena said (the one with the weird hair that is a lot like Rini's). "I'll be fine." The entire group almost fell when they realized neither of the two was going to continue the argument. The group headed for the office. Three cats sat outside the doorway watching the girls walk in.  
"Do you think they'll do good at this school?" The black cat said.  
"It's hard to say, Luna." The white cat replied.  
"Artemis, could you scratch my back?" A tiny voice came from the gray kitten between them.   
"Not now Diana, we got to get back home." Luna replied as she got up and began to walk away. Artemis shrugged and followed Luna which made Diana get up and follow him.  
  
(In the elementry section of the school)  
  
". . .and that will become nonexistant. . . Should I tell you how the universe began?" Washu said putting down the chalk. Sasami sat in the first row laughing off her head. The teachers look was just hilarious. "There was no big bang as you would like to believe. All the data proves that wrong." That's when the phone rang and she picked it up not taking her eyes off of the girl at the chalk board. All she asked was if cats where felines, it was the opening to her unit on animals. Sure most of the children who walked in here didn't know that. That's when two new students walked in. One was pink haired and the other black. She put down the phone and pointed them to seats.  
"Miss Washu?" The teacher asked.  
"Yes?" Said the red head.  
"The princapal desided your skills would be bestly incoraged in the 11th grade." Washu nodded then taking her bookbag and heading over to the teacher. She wrote down the room number and Washu left the room. Sasami turned to the new girls.  
"Hi, I'm Sasami. . ."  
  
  
  
The bell rang for lunch finally. Candy and Scott glanced around the area to see the students.  
"There are more now then I remembered. . ." Candy said seeing 7 new girls walk in the door. "Blue hair? Green hair?" She turned to Scott.  
"Don't worry about it. We've got ducks and mice as well." He replied. They went and sat down at a table in the middle of the cafateria. "Ta taking that computer class last hour?"  
"I think so." Candy replied opening her milk and taking a drink of it. "I can check my e-mail then." Glancing behind him she saw Nosedive. He plopped down beside Scott.  
"Ya mind I sit here?" Candy shook her head signifing no and Nosedive sat completely down. That's when Vinnie came and sat beside Candy across from Dive.  
"I didn't get to thank you this morning." He said glancing over at her. She gave a smile and nodded.  
"It's ok, you seemed lost. I would want some help if I where lost." He nodded and looked down at the food given to him.   
"I want chili dogs and root beer." Vinnie muttered. "What is this?"  
"A hamburger," Scott said. He looked at Nosedive to see that he already scarfed his down. Glancing up a whole bunch of figures came and sat down beside the aliens. Two mice and six ducks. The table was full to say the least.   
  
Serena looked around and saw a table next to the one full of aliens and went and sat there. With that all her friends sat next to her. Her, Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita where all in Jr high while Amara and Michelle where Seniors. They looked over at the table next to them.  
"Mice and Ducks?" Mina said. "Wow." Raye looked over to see them as well.   
"There from Mars." Amara stated. "The mice, I mean."  
"Mars?!" Raye said almost jumping up thinking it was some sorta joke.  
"She's not joking, Raye. We ran into their kind in some of our missions. I'm surprised you don't remember anything. It was your kind, the mice, and the rats on Mars." Michelle said taking a bit out of her salad. Raye sat down glancing over at the mice.   
"So do you know where the Ducks are from?" Lita said.  
"No, their a mystery to me." Amara said.  
"O." The girls said then continued to eat.  
  
Tenchi was under a lot of stress since Aeka and Ryoko both desided to come to school with him. "At least Washu is somewhere else. . ." He mumbled walking into the lunchroom.  
"What was that about me Tenchi?" Washu said jumping out at him from a corner which made him fall back. "Ahhh, you don't know yet, the teacher said I'm going to be a jr. which means I get to have some classes with you! Isn't that great."  
"ya. . . ." Tenchi mumbled. Aeka and Ryoko came around the corner, faces still glaring at each other. Ryoko noticed Washu and stopped.  
"What are you doing here Washu?!" She said. "I thought you where in third grade."  
"Nope the teacher said I get to go to 11 grade, and it's not Washu! You know what to call me. . ." A sweat drop appeared on Ryoko's forehead as she stepped back.  
"Where in public Washu. It will really be hard to explain. . ."  
"Did someone just say something to me?" Washu said acting like she hadn't heard a thing. Aeka laughed at it.  
"moooooommmmm." Ryoko said quietly and through her teeth.   
"Much better, now lets get something to eat. I might be the universes greatest scientific mind but I get hungrey every once and a while. . ." Everyone else (besides tenchi cuz he was already on the floor) fell down upon Tenchi.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The day seemed to go by pretty well for all parties in mention. Soon Scott and Candy where walking home.  
"Is the entirety of this year going to be like this?" Candy said.   
"The later half of today wasn't to bad." Scott said. They turned a corner of the street. Candy's house wasn't far from here and they had depart then.  
"Ya, I guess your right, see you later!" Candy said running away from Scott toward her house. Scott waved and headed down the other street.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there it is, the first day of Cartoon High! If you have any ideas of who I should put in there. Please leave them in the reviews. Cartoons and Anime are incourged to be placed in there. Right now I have:  
  
Biker Mice From Mars  
The cast of Sailor Moon  
Tenchi Muyo   
Mighty Ducks  
  
I want lostz more! It can't be Cartoon High without a lot of cartoon charaters. What happens next? Will Candy and Scott run away cuz their school is being invaded? You'll find out in day two! 


End file.
